tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Faerfolc
The Faerfolc, also known as the Fey and the Children of Gaea, are an eldritch race predating humans and Andain. They are the forefathers of elves and share features with them, which is why mortals often confuse them with elves. History Origins The Faerfolc were originally created by Gaea during the world's infancy, to act as stewards of the Earth's health. First Age The Faerfolc were sealed away in Tes Pellaria by Nergal not long after Gaea's demise during the War of the Andain. Their absence would force the Clergy of Gaea to assume the mantle of the world's protectors. As they were imprisoned for millennia, the Faerfolc gradually grew bitter and began seeing other races as not worthy of living on the soil of the Earthmother. This bitterness grew into dislike and eventually hatred, which influenced some Faerfolc such as Curdardh and Aibell more than the calmer ones such as Domnhull and Morrigan. Although they were imprisoned in the crystal catacombs of Tes Pellaria, they could still sense what was going on in the world. They saw continents shift and kingdoms rise and fall, and they began formulating a plan which would necessiate their release. Third Age In 1003 AE, the Fellowship of Tes Pellaria, a group of adventurers who wished to save Remon from the Clergy of Mardük and the Yamato Empire which had taken over the kingdom, sought help from the dead in the crystal catacombs of Tes Pellaria. Accessing the mystical place made Leon Alcibiates, the leader of the group, accidentally release the Faerfolc from imprisonment while summoning the spirits of the dead. The Faerfolc offered some words of advice to the group before vanishing although some of them also sent visions to some group members, notably Refan d'Zarnagon, setting later events in motion. The Faerfolc then travelled to Libaterra over the following months, finally unleashing the anger that had been dwelling within them. The resulting Faerfolc Rampage came as a surprise to the Libaterran populace, and several thousand perished in the grisly aftermath. After assuaging their anger with enough blood, the Faerfolc withdrew as quickly as they had appeared, choosing to settle into the Celenian Forest, ruling over the elves there from the elven capital of Illunii. However, some rogue Faerfolc such as Curdardh chose to remain at large, still waging a personal war of racial purity in the world. The Faerfolc weren't affected by the Cataclysm and instead kept nurturing and ruling over the elves of Illunii who had come to accept them as a superior race as their forefathers. In 1017 AE, the status quo changed when demons of the Eastern Horde tried to invade Illunii until a group known as Dresdens thwarted the demons' plans as well as temporarily neutralized the threat posed by the rogue Curdardh by trapping him into the Land of the Dead. The Faerfolc, while grateful to the Dresdens, still chose to keep living in seclusion despite the Dresdens' pleas to come help the world outside the forest against the demons. Aibell and Befana, two rival fey who had been trapped within Survivor's Woods, manipulated several people, including nymphs, for their own ends. When a group of adventurers stumbled into the forest, they ended up as the fey's pawns and finally shook the decade-old status quo in a battle which led to the power of the two fey weakening and the nymphs being released to the world outside the forest. Appearance Faerfolc are tall, elvenlike beings with an otherworldly radiance about them. They tend to have pale skin and somewhat cold, intelligent eyes and are often dressed in clothes which fit into their wooden surroundings. Many but not all Faerfolc are lean, graceful figures who stand out even among highborn elves. Personality and Traits The Faerfolc are rather clannish and like to keep to themselves whenever possible. The major exceptions to this were during the War of the Andain, and when they rampaged across Libaterra after their release. Powers and Abilities Faerfolc magic, called "Fey Magick" by the Faerfolc (spelling is not their strong suit) is very naturalistic. Druidic magic is derived from the Faerfolc's power. The fey can cast powerful spells, capable of devastating even many experienced mages. Some choose to focus on the more physical side of combat, becoming ferocious and strong warriors who few can withstand. It is said that Faerfolc are among the most powerful races to live in the world alongside dragons. However, they can't bear the touch of iron which they're weak against. Relations The Faerfolc are the forefathers of the elven folk and as such see themselves as the the lords of elves, which is why many of them have settled into the Celenian Forest to rule over the elves of Illunii. Although Celenian elves seem content with this state of being due to Faerfolc being a superior race they strive to be seen as, other elves may not necessarily share the same sentiment. Relationships between Faerfolc and other races are somewhat complicated. Although in the beginning of time the Faerfolc were content teaching druids how to nurture nature, this attitude changed after centuries of imprisonment which made the fey bitter and vengeful. Although the Faerfolc aided in the forming of the Grand Alliance by guiding Marcus Sarillius and Leon Alcibiates, they also caused the Faerfolc Rampage which devastated many areas in Libaterra until they withdrew into forests. Since then most Faerfolc have calmed down but won't let others interfere with their lives again and demand compensation for any service or boon that they grant. See also *Celenian Forest *Faerfolc Rampage *Gaea *Libaterra *Races *Tes Pellaria * Category:First Age Category:Humanoids Category:Third Age